Koga
Koga (コガ, Koga), is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He was the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym and an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. He is also the older brother of Aya and father of Janine. After the Team Rocket downfall in Kanto, He was promoted to a master Poison-type Trainer, and became a member of the Elite Four in the Johto region, leaving his daughter, Janine, to take in charge of over his gym. As the former Gym Leader, Koga held the Soul Badge for the trainers that defeats him, and specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. "I am Koga, of the Johto Elite Four! I live in shadows. You will be safe in my company!" :—Koga. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Stan Hart (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Radosław Popłonikowski (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Juan Fernandez (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Gerardo Vasquez (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Jimmy Zoppi (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Jorge Badillo (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography This modern-day ninja and member of the Elite Four wears down his opponents with his versatility and has also trained his daughter, Janine, in the ways of the ninja. Appearance Koga is an average man in his 40's, gray-black spikey hair, black eyes and thick black eyebrows with spike tips at the end and wears blur vest and pants, black socks, brown sandels, and red long scarf like a ninja. Anime Koga's appearance is based on his game counterpart who had blue green short spiked hair and black eyes. In the anime, his hair is shown to be dark blue and his brow is black but in flashbacks in the BW series it was reverted back to his natural hair color. His primary appearance is a blue long sleeve ninja suit with a black mesh shirt underneath and black boots. Game * Hair Color: Blue Green (anime), Greying Teal (game) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Koga_Adventures.png|Koga in Game and Manga version. File:FireRed_LeafGreen_Koga.png|Younger Koga in Game and Manga version. File:Koga_Masters.png|Koga in 3D. Background Personality Koga shows himself as an intimidating foe, using Poison-type Pokémon, whose moves poison or lull the opponent to sleep. Koga's personality is first depicted to be cruel and merciless, as shown during his battle against Gary and Ash in Pokémon Tower, as he uses Articuno to nearly freeze the pair to death. However, after their conflict, Koga returns once more to face off against the Team Plasma member Colress, teaming up with the Kanto Elite Four member, Agatha to defeat him, and displays more admirable characteristics such as bravery and concern for others. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lieutenant Surge * Sabrina Family * Aya (younger sister) * Janine (daughter) Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Scketchit * Resistance ** Thomas Jones ** Misty ** Brock * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Christopher Thorndyke Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik Pokémon On hand * Koffing → Weezing * Grimer → Muk * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat * Ekans → Arbok * Stunky → Skuntank * Skorupi → Drapion Back-Up Currently in rotation * Tentacruel * Venonat → Venomoth Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Koga currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Koga still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Koga's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Koga formally released back into the wild. * Articuno Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Koga traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Koga gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that Koga resides at his gym are the following: * Koffing (multiple) * Grimer (multiple) * Zubat (multiple) * Golbat (multiple) * Ekans (multiple) * Stunky (multiple) * Skorupi (multiple) * Trubbish (multiple) * Croagunk (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Koga had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Koga temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Koga taught his daughter, Janine, more about battling. He stated one day she would also serve Giovanni. Enrollment Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts, while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches. Despite serving Giovanni, Koga didn't have much time to train himself. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Koga Azurilland Wiki * Koga Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Koga Pokémon Wikia * Koga Pokémon Let's Play Wikia * Koga Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Ninjas Category:Kanto characters Category:Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Koga's relatives